


Command

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smutty, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelie and Cullen spar for his soldiers, and she can't help but like the way he commands the troops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

The sun spilling in through the open balcony door had Aurelie shielding her eyes the moment she opened them. The angle of the light made her realize she had overslept, something uncommon for her. She had returned from a long week of scouting in the Dales late in the night, and fell asleep the moment she was out of her armor. There had been much more resistance from Freemen, Red Templars and rabid wildlife than she expected. The whole trip left her exhausted.

She stretched, reaching out for the space beside her, only to find it empty. Cullen had been there, the night before, asleep by the time she returned, but it was unusual for him not to wake her when morning broke. Aurelie stayed under her covers for a few moments longer, delaying the inevitable day of work she had ahead of herself. Days off in Skyhold meant long war councils, hours spent writing and responding to reports and not much time for anything else. With a sigh, Aurelie sat up and wondered if she could get away with taking a lazy day for herself. _Yes_ \- she decided, and nobody could stop her. Aurelie dressed, and left her private quarters, her mind set on the pastries served at the tavern.

The courtyard was busy with people; groups of mages traveling to the research tower while chantry sisters walked slowly towards the garden. In the middle of it all, Aurelie noticed some soldiers at the sparring ring, a few pairs training in the center. As she walked closer, she was surprised to find Cullen outside the fence, calling out directions.

“ _Block_!” He shouted at a younger man. “Angle the shield towards the blow!”

Aurelie watched as the soldiers sparred, their movements hesitant. It was obvious they were the newest batch of recruits. She stood a few steps away, simply satisfied with watching until Cullen glanced over his shoulder at her, his smile brief as he acknowledged her presence.

“Having any luck?” She asked, stepping closer so she stood next to him outside the ring. His expression dropped as he motioned a hand towards the group.

“I appreciate every volunteer, every recruit sent to us but it shouldn’t be this difficult.” He scowled as another dropped their weapon, fumbling for a moment to regroup. “It’s hopeless-“

“Perhaps you expect too much?” Aurelie asked, trying to lighten his mood. Cullen shook his head, and she knew he was too focused to notice her teasing tone. There was a reason he was commander, after all, and his dedication to the army was just one reason.

“They are my men- _your_ army- they need to be better, they need to be the best.” He explained, before sighing, disgruntled when the same soldier who dropped their weapon fell in defeat. “ _Again_!”

Aurelie gave the poor recruit a sympathetic smile, and they bowed quickly at her before turning to meet their rival. Just as before, their movements were shaky, and she saw many openings in the way the two fought each other. Then again, they also looked tired- how long had they been training? All morning? Aurelie looked to Cullen again, and the tense way he stood, arms crossed over his chest in disapproval. 

“Have you considered giving them a demonstration?” She asked, and smirked when Cullen raised a brow, bewildered. “They will never learn, unless you show them the proper way.”

“They would be outmatched if I stepped in as an opponent.” He dismissed, eyes switching back to watch the circle. Aurelie rolled her eyes, forgetting how daft her commander could be at times.

“That’s why you fight somebody your equal.” When he didn’t respond, she inched closer, leaning into his field of vision. “Why don’t we give them a show?”

Aurelie held back laughter as she saw Cullen’s eyes widen a bit, his teeth clenching behind his closed mouth. That had gotten his attention. Slowly, he gazed down at her, his hands moving to grip the wood of the fence.

“That… would be unwise.” He said in a low voice. Aurelie allowed her grin to become more mischievous.

“Why?” She urged. “Do you think you are better than me?” She ignored his soft _maker no_ in response. “Are you afraid of losing to your Inquisitor in front of your men?” Aurelie inched her body closer so she could press her hips close to his. “In front of your _lover_?”

“Aurelie.” He spoke her name in a warning tone, holding an annoyed expression. She could only smile at him and watch as he slowly broke down under her stare. She chuckled when he pushed himself a few steps back. “ _Fine_. One round.”

“Fair enough.” Aurelie immediately argued, watching as Cullen reached up to tug at his coat. He nodded, and continued, fingers unlatching the armor from his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Making it a fair fight.” He explained, motioning to her casual wear.

Aurelie looked down at her light outfit before rolling her eyes. She could fight in the nude and still have the advantage- especially if it was against Cullen. With that thought, she reached up to unbutton her tunic, shrugging it off so she was left in her trousers and undershirt. When she was finished, she found Cullen in a similar state of undress, wearing his trousers and a light tunic. He was already motioning the recruits to leave the ring.

“It seems your Inquisitor wishes to give you a _proper_ demonstration.”

Cullen leaned down to gather a sword in his right hand, hooking a shield in his left. Aurelie wished she had brought her own weapons from her room, but settled for the pair of daggers that sat on the weapon rack. She was surprised to find Cullen still holding a hesitant expression as he met her at the center mark.

“Are you still sure about all this?” He asked quietly, so his soldiers wouldn’t hear.

Aurelie didn’t offer him a response, instead dropping into her fighting stance, knives raised at the ready. Cullen reacted in a timely fashion, his eyes widening for just a moment as he blocked her initial blow. She wasn’t about to go easy on him, and could only hope for the same. It would be insulting any other way.

Thankfully, Cullen seemed to only hold back for a few more moments, giving in when she nearly swiped the sword from his grasp with nimble hands. Aurelie dipped under his swing, sliding under his shield before tucking her body into a roll. She popped up behind him, and found an opening- she pressed the handle of her left dagger to his lower back, swinging up her right arm so it hooked around his neck. The soldiers made a noise of approval as she quickly trapped him. If this were a real enemy, she would have slashed his throat as her other knife skewered his kidney.

“Yield?” She breathed in his ear, softly laughing as she noticed the way his breathing labored.

Cullen grunted, clearly annoyed- or was it embarrassed? He didn’t answer and knocked her back with a short shove as he turned towards her. Aurelie dug her boots into the ground, steeling herself against the force of his swing. She was barely able to block the incoming swing of his sword- a low sweep meant to knock her legs from under her. Cullen was faster than she expected, his movements more fluid without his heavy armor. They had never trained together, seeing as their skill sets were so different- but she had to admit that he was a worthy opponent.

He paused, and she watched carefully as he rested his weapons down for a moment. She thought he was forfeiting, but Cullen only took the opportunity to lift his tunic over his head, tossing it away and leaving him bare-chested. Aurelie let her eyes drop to the definitions in his muscles as they flexed, but quickly realized he had done that on purpose. He was trying to distract her.

Cullen advanced once more, this time using his shield to push against her. Aurelie met the attack with her blades; thankful he was using a practice wooden shield, rather than his personal silverite one. She watched as Cullen’s expression became surprised as the blades poked through to the other side, nearly scratching at his chest. She would never hurt him on purpose, but that didn’t mean she was beyond scaring him a little. He needed a reminder of just how fearsome she could be in the fray.

He reacted by throwing the shield out of his grasp- sending her weapons with it. Aurelie eyed him, waiting for the slightest twinge of movement. Finally, his foot slid forward, but before he could gain the advantage, she slipped aside. As he swung out, she caught his arm, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow, her other reaching to push at his chest. He was sweating, and the sheen on his skin made it hard for her to grab him properly. Still, she managed to pinch the nerve, watching as he hissed and dropped his weapon between them.

She laughed, but gasped when his foot scooted against hers, nearly knocking her to the ground. Aurelie jumped away, offering him a bemused grin as he rubbed at his arm for a moment. Cullen didn’t show any signs of giving up, even without his weapons. He was formidable- it was a shame he didn’t fight more often in the field. She didn’t want to give in either, and hesitantly straightened her body from her guarded state.

“Truce?” She offered, finding her breathing much more ragged than before. It would take a while to recover from this. Cullen breathed out in a similar fashion, nodding a few times as he relaxed.

“Lest we injure each other.” His tone finally offered some humor to the situation. He nodded in the direction of his soldiers. “I hope the lot of you took notes! We’ll continue our training this evening- _dismissed_.”

Aurelie felt a strange sense of pleasure wash over her as she watched Cullen speak to his men. She tried to blame it on the state of his undress, the way his skin shined under the bright sun, or the way his labored breathing reminded her of their more intimate moments. Instead, she found herself wanting to hear more of that tone of voice that led the Inquisition army. She followed as he neared the gate, grabbing at one of the many water buckets for a wet towel. He pressed one to his forehead, and Aurelie had to wonder if he was doing _this_ on purpose as well. He looked at her, and she pursed her lips, trying to keep her expression neutral.

“Yes?” He called, seeing through her curious gaze. Aurelie took a breath, suddenly unsure. Not that _she_ was nervous, but she knew she sometimes had ways of making Cullen uncomfortable. That was not her goal, or intention. She started slow.

“You are quite the attractive sight in the ring.” He smirked, but she still saw the pink flush that settled on his ears. “And… the way you command our recruits…” Aurelie trailed, unsure of how to continue. She searched his face, wondering if he could tell she was aroused by all of this. When his eyebrows perked up, she knew he had noticed. After a moment, he eyed the space around them before glancing towards the battlements above.

“Perhaps we should take this to my office?” He offered.

Aurelie smiled, feeling excited. He gathered their belongings, before walking ahead of her. She was worked up already, and the walk up the stairs and battlements seemed to drag on, making her impatient. Cullen walked slowly, as if he was teasing her. Inside his quarters, he locked the door behind them, dropping their gear, before turning to her. She leaned against the door, keeping her hands behind her back as she gazed up at him. Her smile was coy, but inviting. He leaned over her, framing his arms around her body, standing close but never actually touching her.

“You… like the way I command the troops?” He asked, searching her face. Aurelie held back from initiating contact; she was typically the more aggressively intimate one and had taken the lead far too many times. It was his turn now, if he’d take the opportunity she was offering.

“Yes.” Was her simple answer. Cullen took a moment, gazing into her eyes, as if he was looking for any signs of uncertainty. She appreciated it, knowing he never did anything without her consent.

“And if I were to give you orders?” His question was tentative, quiet as he spoke it. Aurelie tilted her head closer to his, trailing her lips across his.

“I would be inclined to obey.” She whispered. She smirked when she saw the way his eyes widened for a moment. “You are my _Commander,_ after all.”

“Upstairs.” He quickly replied. He swallowed loudly, before breathing out. Aurelie had to smile at his words; it could only mean he was excited. “Go upstairs.” He corrected himself, his tone firm, but still quiet.

She obliged, stepping away from him, glancing over her shoulder as she neared the ladder. In his loft, she stood at the foot of the bed, watching as he followed her up. Aurelie steadied her breathing, as she grew more excited She watched Cullen as he stood a few paces away from her. His gaze was intense, but she could still see some apprehension in his eyes. She reached out her hand, tracing a few of her fingers against his wrist.

“I trust you, Cullen.” She assured. When she saw the devious glint in his golden stare return, she pulled her hand back to her side. “What are my orders?” she tried again. Cullen stared at her, stepping closer to stand right in front of her.

“Kiss me.” Simple enough, Aurelie thought.

She reached up to hold his face, capturing his lips in a firm kiss. He kept his body still, when he would typically reach out to hold her, return the kiss. It was up to her to make the kiss more passionate, trailing her tongue against his lips until he tilted his head to wrap his lips around hers. She pressed her fingers against the back of his neck, trying to bring him closer, but stopped- thinking to allow him to set the pace. Cullen smiled against her mouth, pulling himself away. He glanced down between them.

“You are wearing too much.” He teased. Aurelie raised an eyebrow and he quickly corrected himself again. “Undress.”

Aurelie softly chuckled, finding his naivety endearing. They were still so new to this type of intimacy, still learning what gave the other pleasure. Already, she enjoyed this side of Cullen, even if it would take some practice to make him even more assertive. She followed through on his command, lifting her undershirt over her head, leaving it to fall to the ground. She bent over to work on the buckles of her boots, kicking them off before tugging at the laces of her trousers. When she was left in her small clothes, she paused, wondering if he wished her to continue. His expression was suddenly hard to read as his eyes scanned over her body.

“Keep going.” He told her.

Aurelie brought her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling her skin flush under his scrutiny. She found herself more nervous than before, but the anticipation of what could follow had her reaching up to pull the ties of her breast-band loose. Cullen’s eyes dropped to her chest, and she gasped as he darted out his tongue to lick his lips. A shiver jolted through her spine, and she felt her core pulse with her arousal. Her hands were shaky as she met her smalls, pushing them down her legs until she kicked them away. Naked, she stood in front of him, catching his gaze as met her eyes. For a moment, he looked as if he was going to reach out, but only motioned towards the bed. 

“Sit down.” And she did. She rested her hands behind her, wondering if he was going to join her. Aurelie looked up at him, only to find him holding a hesitant expression once more. “Do… do you ever think about me- _us_ \- when you’re alone?” His voice was soft and quiet. Aurelie smiled, understanding what he meant.

“Yes.” She replied, her excitement igniting as he stepped closer. Cullen reached out, brushing his fingers against her brow, pushing back her messy waves. She leaned against his hand as he pulled it back to his side.

“Show me?” He asked, dipping his gaze down to the juncture between her legs. Aurelie shifted her legs so her thighs parted just a fraction, allowing him to see. She noted the way his chest expanded with a breath, and glanced to see a growing bulge at the front of his trousers. “Lie back, and show me.” This time he directed, his voice more firm than before.

Aurelie could feel her heart pounding as she leaned back against the mattress, trying to keep her eyes focused on Cullen as he stepped closer to the edge of the bed. It took her a moment, but her excitement was already peaking. She trailed a hand over her stomach, sliding her fingers down over her hips as she sighed through her nose. Aurelie parted her thighs a little, more so to show him, as she ran a finger against her folds. She hoped he saw how wet she was, how his intent stare made her even more aroused.

Slowly, she trailed her finger over her clit, jerking slightly at how sensitive it was. Cullen watched her every movement, every slow circle of her fingers against her most delicate spot. Aurelie parted her lips in a gasp, and increased her speed. It helped, but her hands could only do so much- she craved his touch. He stepped closer, and she held her breath as his hand dipped towards her core.

“Touch me.” She breathed. She could feel the warmth of his hand over hers, but in an instant, it was gone. Aurelie found a smirk on his lips and she cursed her eager words.

“Stop.” He spoke, but when she continued to circle her fingers, he grabbed at her wrist. Aurelie stared at him, awaiting her next instruction. He tugged at her, and she stood, enjoying the closeness of his body to hers. Before she could stop herself, she trailed her free hand against his thigh, brushing a few fingers towards his erection. Cullen groaned, but his grip on her wrist tightened. “Maker, your hands…”

“You should do something about it.” Aurelie teased, and watched as Cullen thought about her words. His hands met her hips, and she gasped as he turned her around. His fingers slid to her arms, slowly bringing them behind her back. She could feel his breath on her neck, and then her ear as he pressed his bare chest against her back. He kept her wrists in one hand before reaching up for the leather tie she had in her hair.

“Can I… use this?” Cullen asked, brushing the fabric over her hands. Aurelie leaned against him, trying to catch his gaze from over her shoulder.

“Yes.” She agreed, and had to bite her lip again when she felt him bound her wrists together. She tested the tie, surprised to find it tight, but comfortable. Cullen trailed his hands up her arms, his fingers pulling her hair away from her neck. Finally, he kissed the back of her shoulder, trailing his lips across the skin of her neck until wrapping around her earlobe. Aurelie gasped, and arched her back so her buttocks purposely brushed against his groin.

“ _Aurelie_.” Cullen groaned in a warning tone.

She laughed softly, but yelped when he sharply bent her over the bed. She turned her head, and struggled to find him with her obstructed vision. She could hear rustling, and the distinctive sound of his belt unbuckling. Not being able to see his movements spurred her enjoyment of the situation. Cullen’s hands slid up her sides before curling around her front to cup her breasts. He leaned over her, pressing kisses to her shoulder blade as he teased her nipples with calloused fingers. Aurelie cried out, and moaned when she felt his bare erection press against her ass.

One of Cullen’s hands slid further down her front, the other sliding back to hold her hip. He gripped her tightly as his fingers met her clit, teasing her for a short few moments. She gasped at the sensation, and tried to press her hips closer to his hand, wiling him to press harder, move faster. Just as soon as he started, he stopped, sliding his hands over her buttocks and across the back of her thighs. He nudged at her with a knee, and she instinctively parted her legs further, allowing him to stand between them behind her. She didn’t think she could be this excited about what was to come.

Cullen’s fingers ghosted over her skin, his hand twisting so he could cup her sex. _Finally_ , she thought- and bit her bottom lip hard as he slid a finger inside. He pumped slowly, stretching out her pleasure, but teasing her to her absolute limit.

“Cullen.” She called for him, and found his movements slowing, even as he joined another digit inside her. “ _Cullen_ , I need you.” She shifted herself as close as she could.

“Beg…” She could hear the hesitation laced in his command, but it still set a fire in her gut, every nerve in her body going alight. Aurelie glanced over her shoulder, and smiled when she finally caught his gaze. He eyed her, and she was almost certain he was getting ready to apologize. “Aur-“

“ _Fuck me_.” She shivered at the intensity of her own words. Under any other circumstance, she would _never_ say something so… erotic. Cullen widened his eyes at her and she felt her body heat in a blush. “ _Please_ … Cullen, I _need you_ …”

He pulled his hand from her, and for a moment, she figured he was going to put a stop to all this with how long he stared down at her. She was about to speak again when he adjusted the grip his hand on her waist. He positioned her at the right angle for tip of his cock to meet her entrance, before sliding his hands over her ass to her hips. Cullen tugged her towards him, and she moaned out as he thrust to meet her. He pushed further, slowly filling her until his hips met her skin. He stayed still for a moment, and she groaned at the feel of him pulsing inside her.

“ _Aurelie_.” He whispered her name, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself as s shiver racked through her already. Cullen finally moved, pulling himself completely out before pulling on her hips again to meet his thrust. She curled her back towards the mattress below her, pushing herself out to him more as he picked up a slow and torturous rhythm. It didn’t last long, and she clenched around him as he sped up, his hips hitting hard against her ass as he filled her with every stroke.

“Faster- _faster_.” She gasped into the sheets, snapping open her eyes to find his already locked on her face.

Cullen leaned over her, reaching up his hands to hold her shoulders. He moved faster, his rhythm breaking as he kissed along her shoulder and neck. The heat of his breath swirled around her ear, and between heavy breaths, she heard her name. He was close, and it sent her nerves aflame. Within moments, she felt him thrust hard, keeping his body close as he jerked against her. Aurelie clenched herself around him, milking him as she felt her climax shake her body to the core.

The weight of Cullen’s body lingered over her for a moment as he struggled to control his breathing, still riding out his orgasm. Aurelie struggled against the ties, wanting nothing more than to hold him, kiss him. As if he could read her mind, Cullen leaned away to reach down and untie her hands, helping her roll over as he pulled out with a groan. In an instant, he was back over her, scooting her up the bed so they could both fall into the sheets, breathless.

He kissed along her jaw, and Aurelie reached up to hold his face as he finally kissed her. She felt the passion behind it, and sighed when he pulled away to roll onto his side, pulling her body with his. Curled against his chest, she glanced up, finding a calm expression pulling Cullen’s lips into a soft smile.

“I- I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, his hands rubbing along her back in comforting strokes. Aurelie sighed, shaking her head as she kissed his cheek. She rested her hands on his chest, gazing into his eyes.

“No.” She smiled when Cullen’s expression softened even more. “I think we should train together more often…” She couldn’t help but tease him. She had to calm herself when she felt the short spark of excitement at remembering all that had just transpired. Cullen breathed a laugh, his hand pushing back her hair from her face and neck.

“Yes.” He agreed before dropping his smile into a smirk. “So…that sailor’s mouth of yours…” He trailed and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Aurelie shook her head.

“You love it.” She argued; after all, it got them here. Cullen went back to his previous calm demeanor as he hugged her to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I do.” He breathed. “I love _you_.”

“I love you.” She repeated.

Aurelie snuggled into his chest as she finally steadied her breathing. It wasn’t where she expected to end up when she left her room just an hour earlier, but she didn’t mind at all. Her day off was already off to a great start.

 

 


End file.
